The Three Arrogant Pigs and the Kitsune Playscript
The Three Arrogant Pigs and the Kitsune. (Part 1) Characters: Hideo the Kitsune (Villain protagonist) Yoku, (Greedy pig) Henta , (The lustful pig.) Oni , (The gambling pig) Kurai Forest, (Hideo's woods) There once was a small kingdom and in this kingdom were three powerful pig brothers. They all have obtained huge fortunes by swindling others and oppression there servants. They where an arrogant trio who only cared for themselves, and viewed everyone around them as worthless. There also was a wood that surrounded each of their plantations. In this woods called the Kurai Wood existed a Kitsune spirit called Hideo. Hideo was known to be a cunning and crafty deity. He would often play harmless tricks on travelers as they walked through his forest and sometimes scare them off by turning into a ferocious tiger. Hideo loved his woods and also loved to trick people based on their personal weaknesses. One day Hideo was traveling through his forest in search of some berries. He stumbled upon the first pig who was surveying the area in hopes of tearing down the forest and making into a place for his mansion. Yoku: Ah all these trees would be great to cut down and make my own mansion! I might even make it right here! Hideo hid in the brush and started to talk quietly to himself. Hideo: Tear down MY trees? No no we cannot have that now. These trees are so lovely to sleep under . Hideo used his powers to turn into an old man with a cane. As Hideo crept out of the brush Yoku the pig saw him. Yoku: Who is there? Show yourself at once! Hideo: Generous pig, kind pig, I am but an old and lonely man. Yoku: I can see that peasant! What businesses have you in my woods? Hideo: I am only looking for a place to settle down and live the rest of my few days. I have so much gold and nothing to do with it. This is just but a place I would like to stay the rest of my days. Yoku: I am sorry old man, but I am going to make a mansion on this very spot. Hideo: An mansion you say? I propose a deal to you, see I was once a very successful man such as yourself. I still own a well which was filled with gold ore, I have learned over the years that a generosity serves me well and I am willing to make you a contract giving you this mining well, if only you give this land to me to make my resting site. Yoku: *Heh generosity indeed you senile old man* Yoku thought. Very well, it sounds like a fair trade. *Yoku makes a blood contract with the seemingly old man and agrees to the terms.* Yoku: Now how about that well? Hideo: Of course follow me. *Hideo leads the pig to a well.* Hideo: This is it. There is gold inside, see for yourself my good man. *The pig looks into the well but sees nothing. * Yoku: Where is it? Hideo: It is in there, it is quite dark so you will have to get on top of the well to see it. *Yoku gets on top of the well and then he searches.* Yoku: You senile old man I cannot see a blasted thing! Hideo: Let me show you. *Walks on the well and points downward.* Yoku: Where? Hideo: HERE! *Hideo kicks the pig down the well.* *The pig falls down the well.* Yoku: What?!?! What is the meaning of this? *Hideo transforms into his fox self and smiles perched on top of the well.* Hideo: Foolish pig, arrogant pig! You greediness and your cold heart has lead you to a fitting tomb! Yoku: Let me out of here! Hideo: HA HA! *Hideo then disappears in a magical way* (Part 2) Three days have passed and Hideo was returning to his normal routine. He decided to try to go catch a fish to eat as he pleased. He moved about in a quiet and calm way. Hideo then heard something as he neared the stream. Henta: Ah what a lovely forest! More lovely then all my girl servants! This place will make a nice place for my night club! All alone out here where people can have fun while away from the laws of the kingdom! *As Hideo hid in the nearby bush.* Hideo: A night club? Oh no no we cannot have that now can we. A rowdy place of party like that would disturb my slumber while I sleep near here and listen to the peaceful stream. Hideo decided his next scheme and walked crept off into a clearing in the forest nearby. *Hideo used his powers to transform into a beautiful female and started to sing in the most softest tone.* Henta: Why what is that I hear? An goddesses voice? Henta searches and finds Hideo in the clearing where he was searching for berries. Hideo: Charming pig, handsome pig. What brings you to this place? Henta: I heard a voice of a woman and I found you my lovely young friend. Hideo: I am just here to sing a sad song of my loneliness as I have not found a soul mate yet. Henta: You are single? A lovely young thing as you? Hideo: Most men I have met are too pour and of the low class. Henta: Ah I see a high price for such a high class individual. Hideo: *Blushes.* Henta: I shall offer you a proposition, Shall you take my hand in marriage? Hideo: While I am flattered I would like a place where I can grow my own plants, this forest soil is not fertile as me. Henta: I shall offer you a some of my land. Hideo: Perhaps we should go to the emporar and arrange… Henta: Why wait? I shall make the agreement now if you wish. Hideo: Very well then. *The pig makes the contract with Hideo.* Henta: Now about the wedding my dear. Hideo: We need to make it in about two days. I need my time to plan what to wear. We shall meet on the edge of the mountain. Henta: Very well my dear. Two days pass as the pig gets ready; he then meets her alone on the mountain to arrange a secret marriage. He travels up the mountain to find it is only Hideo up there disguised as the woman still. Henta: Where is everyone? Hideo: They will be here. In the mean time how about you come up here and give me a kiss? Henta: Very well my dear. *Henta walks up to Hideo * Henta: My dear time to unveil your face. Hideo: Are you sure? Henta: Yes. *Henta takes of Hideo's veil to reveal Hideo having the face of a tiger. Hideo: Rawr! *Henta is so shock that he walks backwards and trips of the side of the cliff, he falls but manages to grab onto the side of a small rock as he dangles for his life on the side of the mountain.* Henta: What?!?! What sorcery is this!?! Hideo turns back into his normal fox form. Hideo: Lustful pig, womanizing pig. Maybe this will teach you a lesion that you should be careful what you wish for! HA HA! Henta: Demon! *Henta then falls to his death.* (Part 3) A week has past and Hideo had not heard from any more of the pigs so he decided they where gone and he went on to perform his usual routine. On a Friday Hideo was sleeping on a tree when he spotted another pig. Hideo watched the pig walk on a path and observed him as he talked near the tree. Oni: Ah, this place would make an excellent place for a Baktuo (gambling) house! Away from the Emperors men, I could make more money then ever before! Hideo: Hm..This one is a gambler eh? *Hideo then shape shifts into a small boy.* Hideo: It is perhaps my turn to try my hand! *Hideo then disappears and reappears behind the pig.* Hideo: Hey mister! *Oni turns around and is in shock.* Hideo: Lucky pig, wise pig, want to play a game? Oni: Go away you little brat! Hideo: I just want to play a game mister! Oni: Scram you! Hideo: What about if we played, for a bag of Yen? *Hideo could feel Oni's craving for winning in him. He knew he would not say no to such an easy victory.* Oni: Well alright maybe just this one time. *Oni puts a ball in 3 cups and Hideo guesses wrong on purpose.* Hideo: Oh no I lost! Oni: Tough luck for you kid! *Oni then snatches the money bag from Hideo's hand.* Hideo: Wanna play again? Oni: Kid you just lost! How could you want to play again? Hideo: This time I feel lucky! Oni: Well it is your loss kid! *Oni resets the game and Hideo loses on purpose again.* Oni: See what did I tell you? *Oni swipes the other two bags of money then. * Hideo: One more time? Oni: HA! No way you runt, now go home! *Oni gets up to walk away, but before he does Hideo shows him the deeds of his dead brothers lands.* Oni: What? How did you? Hideo: Want to play one more time? Oni: No! Give me those you brat! *Before Oni could grab the deeds, Hideo transforms into his true Kitsune form.* Oni: What are you? Hideo: Oh nothing, but the owner of your brothers lost property. Oni: Give me those you demon! *Hideo shakes his head.* Hideo: They signed the contracts fair and square. The only way you will receive what they lost is to win against me one last time! *Oni knew gambling with deities was a bad idea, but he could not refuse such a juicy chance to take all the land his brothers owned in one quick game, he thought to himself. I shall trick this trickster!* Oni: Ok I accept. Hideo: Ok good then sign this new contract. *Oni signs the paper while being nervous, yet excited to win.* *Oni put the cup over the ball and moved the cups around, he then using some impressive slight of hand hid the ball in his sleeve.* Oni: Ok where is the ball? Hideo: It is in your sleeve. *Oni fell in shock.* Oni: What?!?! How could you? Demon you tricked me! Hideo: Ha! Foolish pig, cheating pig! I guessed fair in square. Soon Oni could see leaves falling from the trees and to his astonishment the leaves would turn Yen and fall on him. Thousand if not millions of pieces of Yen fell on him and he was being buried in Yen. He could not breathe in the pile and was struggling to escape his ironic fate. Hideo watched as Oni was being scared to death by a simple illusion. He cackled and watched. As the pig was cowering in a squirming fear of mere leaves falling on him. A thousand years has passed and some say if you travel through the Kurai woods you can still hear the pig's squeal and you might even see Hideo watch you from the trees. Category:Story Category:Script Format Category:Original Category:Non-Fandom Related Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Anti-villains